


Magic and Maladies

by probablysomehow



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts AU, M/M, idk i just sorted them into what i thought their houses could be, just a drabble!, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: Phil gets injured, Tom mothers over him, Neo pays him a visit, and Salle is there to remind himself to never fall fifteen feet above ground during Quidditch practice.





	Magic and Maladies

**Author's Note:**

> YES. ITS A HOGWARTS AU.
> 
> beshies, sobrang different ng US english sa UK english and nasanay na me magsulat ng eng/fil fics dito. so mahirap pero g lang.

As the sun bled in the sky past six in the afternoon, a certain brunette found his way through crowds of first-years after their Flying lesson. He remembered being awful at it the first few days. Over the years, he'd learned to harness his broomstick, even attempting Quidditch tryouts in his third year. But then he decided he wasn't so athletic, so he kept to his books instead.

In the middle of his musing and walking, he bumped into a very frazzled Hufflepuff that he recognized. "Sorry!" the boy apologized, attempting to stabilize the basketful of pastries that presumably came from the kitchens. Neo looked at his friend quizzically. "Tom?" he asked, eyeing his cloaked friend. Tom, in all his bashful glory, blushed at the mistake of bumping into his Slytherin friend. "Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking." he apologized once more. Neo's blue eyes casted down at the bread roll peeking from the basket covered in a linen cloth. He raised a brow. "Off to a picnic with Phil?" He guessed.

Tom sighed. The Slytherin student didn't think it was a good sign. "No, actually. I'm off to the Hospital Wing." He explained, yellow eyes dimming. "Phil got injured during Quidditch practice today. Mia was ruthless." he scowled upon remembering what happened two hours ago. Mia was so insistent on catching the Golden Snitch during practice that she pushed Phil from his broom and the Ravenclaw fell from his broomstick about fifteen meters above ground. Tom came running from the bleachers and to the aid of his boyfriend who kept groaning in pain. "He's regrowing bones. It's painful, he says." Tom added.

Neo winced. He didn't have to know all the details; knowing Mia did the damage was enough information. "Let me help you with that then. I'll pay him a visit." Neo lent a hand to Tom carrying the basket with his two arms. Tom gladly let his friend carry one handle of the basket while he held on to the other one. "Did you leave him with any visitors?" The Slytherin asked the Hufflepuff. Tom only shrugged. "Mia arrived when I left, she kept apologizing to him. He says he's fine but his crying says otherwise." he softly snickered. As tough as Phil wants to appear, he couldn't deny the fact that fixing his bones with the nasty potion Madam Pomfrey made him drink wasn't difficult. "Well, that is what you get when you date a Quidditch player." Neo commented casually as they took a turn.

"You would know." Tom knowingly smiled at his friend all smug. Neo didn't catch on to what he meant though. "Hmm?" he hummed, looking at Tom curiously. The Hufflepuff laughed and elbowed his friend in jest. "Salle's a Quidditch player." he reminded him, giggling. Neo sighed, exasperation in his breath. He's heard of this tease countless times from their group of friends. "You do know he and I have nothing going on, don't you?" The Slytherin rejected the tease. The duo stopped at the entrance of the Hospital Wing, finally arriving to see their friend who wasn't alone.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Tom grinned.

The raven-haired Gryffindor they spoke of was sat at the seat Mia previously occupied before Tom left, his hair swept back casually and his sock-clad feet up on Phil's bed. Had Madam Pomfrey caught him, Salle would have received a nagging about how careless the Gryffindor was. Tom paid no mind however. He ran to his partner, a bounce in his step as he carried the basket all on his own again. Neo walked at his own pace, much less excited than Tom. "Phil! I got you some snacks!" the Hufflepuff beamed, coming to a halt in front of the cot.

As the Slytherin approached the cot, he noticed the damage the fall caused. Phil was in awful shape from what he can see. His head had a bandage around it, a bruise blooming on his left cheek, his left arm was in a sling and his left leg was bandaged as well. It must have been covered to keep Phil from moving. His glasses were askew on his face, lens a bit cracked at the edges. If those were the external damages, he didn't want to know the internal ones. But the Ravenclaw still greeted Neo with a smile. On the contrary, the Gryffindor next to him was looking casual as always, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a smirk adorning his lips. It was he who spoke up first. "Neo! Decided to take a break from the library to visit your poor, injured friend?" Salle boomed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the empty place save for the four of them.

Tom stuck his bottom lip out in a pout after Salle spoke, and Phil had to give all of his friends a comforting smile. "I'm fine, Salle." The Ravenclaw countered with a shake of his head. Neo crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Salle as if to dare him. "Be thankful it wasn't Gryffindor against Slytherin today or I just might ask Mia to do the same thing." he scoffed. Salle merely rolled his emerald eyes. Phil spoke up again to defend his other Slytherin friend, the one who caused his injuries. "It wasn't Mia's fault, really. She apologized." he said halfheartedly.

Neo chose to sit on the edge of the cot, careful not to move Phil's feet, given that the two provided seats for the cot were already occupied. "I know," he consoled Phil, resting a hand on his leg gently. "how are you?" he added to ask. The Ravenclaw yawned. "A bit better. Supposed to be staying here for the night." Phil chuckled and ended it with a sigh. Tom was eager to feed him a biscuit from his basket of goodies, and Phil was eager to munch it all up.

Salle watched the couple for a few moments until his gaze landed on Phil's broken arm. "If it wasn't for that sling in your arm, I would really think you're fine." the Gryffindor observed. Phil looked a lot better than he did before when Salle came to visit him. He still looked like he got into a fight with a beast, but at least he was cheerful now. Maybe it was the fact that Tom was around.

Maroon eyes crinkled at the corners, tempted to laugh at Salle's concern behind his words. "I will be. I'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow." Phil assured. He'd much rather be out and about than cuffed and held down to this cot. If he had to suffer one night just to get out of this place then so be it. Tom, on the other hand, wasn't quite approving of Phil's decision. "You should be resting." he admonished with a frown. Phil chuckled, then quickly realized it was a mistake as it hurt the organs he was trying to heal. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm fine, babe. I promise." He weakly smiled.

The four friends talk some more to kill time before dinner. Their next Hogsmeade trip was next week and Tom was excited to buy as much chocolate frogs as he could. Salle was excited as well, just so he could find an excuse to escape the halls of the castle and grab a pint or two of butterbeer. He promised he'd pay for his friends, but he highly doubted all of them would be together in the pub; some had other interests in mind. Phil agreed to come with Salle, as long as the Gryffindor joined him to see if he could upgrade to a new broomstick for their next Quidditch game. All Neo wanted to do was to buy some Muggle books to read, some new Self-Inking quills, and maybe find a way to get back at Salle for giving him fire whisky-flavoured chocolate. To this day, he still remembered spitting it out, nearly vomiting, and Salle laughing his arse off.

In the middle of Tom talking about his Care of Magical Creatures class, Neo was looking at Phil's glasses still broken. How had this Ravenclaw forgotten to fix his own glasses? Silently, he reached for his own wand and aimed it at Phil's face. Salle was the first to notice. "Bloody hell, Neo. Wasn't the fall enough?" his eyes widened, thinking he was going to hex the Ravenclaw. "Neo?" Tom asked, worry laced in his voice. Before anyone else could say a thing, Neo mumbled a ' _Reparo_ ' and in a flash, Phil's glasses were in proper shape again. "Didn't it get through your head to fix your glasses?" Neo quipped all playful. "Sorry, I was too busy trying to fix myself to think of my awful eyesight." Phil said sheepishly, eyes shining with gratefulness. The Slytherin stood up from his spot on the cot and brushed his cloak. "I'm going to eat." he announced, looking at his friends. He assumed Tom was going to stay with his boyfriend for a while. "Phil, do you want me to sneak in anything for you?" he offered.

The Ravenclaw waved a hand. "I'm good," Phil pat Tom's hand softly. "Tom brought me enough food to feed me for a week." he grinned. It was good to see him smiling despite his condition. "Thanks Neo."

"I'll come with." Salle took his feet off the sheets of Phil's cot and fixed them in his shoes. Shaking his shoulders, his sleeves fell and covered his arms up to his wrists. Neo tried his hardest not to stare and crossed his arms to wait for him. "Tom?" Salle asked, a silent invitation for him to come along. The Hufflepuff shook his head, stubborn to stay beside Phil. "I'm staying." he replied, determined to care for Phil. "Pomfrey's going to kick you out after curfew anyway, but suite yourself." Salle shrugged condescendingly and walked to where Neo was. Tom's frown deepened. _How dare Salle take this so lightly?_ "Sod off." he retorted.

Neo and Salle both let out a laugh and backed away from the two. Tom was such a defensive little thing when it came to mothering Phil (or friends in general, but Phil held a special place in his heart). "Alright, alright!" The Gryffindor raised his hands in defeat, "You two have fun shagging or whatever." he joked one last time before he slung his arm around Neo's shoulder and walked out of the Hospital Wing. If Tom was annoyed any further, Salle just might find himself on the cot next to Phil.

"You didn't have to pester him like that, you know." The Slytherin slapped Salle's chest with the back of his hand. Salle shook his head, still laughing to himself. "It's all in good fun." he answered. "I'll push you in the Weeping Willow for good fun." Neo muttered under his breath, though Salle still heard him. "Hey, now that's just downright murder." Salle gasped in mock-shock, placing a hand over his heart to add effect.

Neo would have replied, but they reached the Great Hall that burst with students of all houses ready for their last meal of the day. Neo spotted Mia talking with their fellow Slytherin friends. His blue eyes met Salle's green ones. The Gryffindor had the familiar smug look on his face, the same face that Neo wanted to punch and kiss at the same time. "Tonight, same place?" Neo clarified. He asked the same question every night before dinner, and every night he got the same reply.

"Of course." Salle nodded. With his arm still draped on Neo, he rubbed his thumb on the Slytherin's shoulder. They parted ways then, going to their respective House tables to feast. Salle joined his sister, Cess, and Neo joined Mia. For a while, neither of them had each other in their minds, content with dinner and their own House friends. But tonight, in the same place, a different kind of magic happens.

_Astronomy tower. 8pm._

**Author's Note:**

> kayo na bahala ano mangyayari sa astronomy tower ng 8pm hehe


End file.
